Destinados
by Rachel Chel
Summary: Dois corações completamente diferentes. Um retraído, frio, magoado. O outro alegre, sem se deixar abater pelos tormentos da vida, mas ambos com um único destino, ficarar juntos. Milo e Kamus Fanfic Yaoi se não curte não leia


**Destinados**

Kamus e Milo encontravam-se na 11ª casa zodiacal depois de uma noite de amor. O cavaleiro de escorpião depois de se satisfazer, e satisfazer seu amor, dormia tranquilamente em cima do tórax bem definido do aquariano.

Milo, após muito tempo de hesitação, tomou coragem e se declarou. Surpreendeu-se com a facilidade com que Kamus aceitou seus sentimentos, pois apesar dele saber que era correspondido, o aquariano sempre pareceu preferir esconder esse fato.

- É, Milo. Faz tanto tempo que nos conhecemos. É incrível como só você conseguiu se aproximar de mim, como só você sempre me fez baixar a guarda... – Kamus falava consigo mesmo enquanto acariciava suavemente os fios ondulados que se espalhavam por seu peito.

- Me lembro como se tivesse sido ontem.

**°o°o°o°o°o°**

No Santuário de Atena, naquele dia em especial, se reuniam jovens novatos dispostos a suportar qualquer coisa para se tornarem cavaleiros, cavaleiros honrados pela Deusa protetora daquele lugar. Por Atena fariam de tudo, até mesmo entregar suas vidas, sem questionar. Era isso que passava na mente dos meninos ali reunidos, pois nada tinham a perder, não existia ninguém que fosse sentir sua falta, não tinham para quem voltar.

- Olá! Eu sou o Milo e vocês quem são? – Disse o pequeno sorrindo para os outros oito que ali se encontravam.

- Eu sou Aiolia, o futuro cavaleiro de ouro de leão – Responde um garoto moreno, de olhos verdes e cabelos castanhos claros; com orgulho e arrogância.

- Você não chegou com a gente, não é? – Perguntou um garotinho de rara e delicada beleza. Possuía grandes olhos e cabelos azuis piscina, olhos esses que brilhavam de curiosidade.

- E você quem é? – Perguntou Milo, esticando a mão para o curioso do grupo.

- Eu sou... – É interrompido por um dos garotos, um grande moreno alegre que foi logo passando o braço direito ao redor do pescoço de Aiolia e dizendo enquanto sorria:

- Olá, olá, olá! Eu sou Aldebaran e vim do Brasil. – Seu sorriso se ampliou vendo que seu abraço no pescoço do futuro cavaleiro de leão não era repelido – Mas, diz ai, por que não chegou com a gente? Apesar de todos sermos de lugares diferentes, já nos encontramos no aeroporto e viemos juntos. Não foi pessoal?

- Sim!!! – Milo, o belo garoto, e alguns dos outros responderam em coro. Porém três permaneceram quietos.

- Porque eu já moro aqui. Meu irmão é o melhor dos cavaleiros de ouro, ele protege a casa de Sagitário – Respondeu Aiolia orgulhoso. Para ele, seu irmão era o máximo, era seu grande herói. Como eles não tinham família, seu irmão sempre foi tudo para ele.

- OOOOOOHHHHHHHH...!!!!!!! – Exclamaram todos, mesmo os que não tinham se manifestado até então. Tudo o que eles sabiam sobre os cavaleiros, suas posições e sobre o próprio Santuário haviam aprendido nos livros.

Apesar de tudo ser visto como uma grande lenda pelo mundo, o benfeitor do orfanato onde cada um deles vivia fez com que estudassem sobre o assunto e aprendessem grego, entre outras línguas. Por isso ninguém estava tendo dificuldades em se comunicar, mas conhecer alguém que conhecia um cavaleiro de ouro era demais. Os garotos haviam ido para aquele lugar, pois nada melhor tinham para suas vidas. Em cada orfanato um tinha sido escolhido, nem sabiam ao certo por qual armadura treinariam.

- E o que você sabe sobre esse lugar? – Perguntou o mais sério deles. Possuía pele clara, frios olhos azuis escuros e cabelos também azuis petróleo.

- Ei, esperem um minuto, estamos aqui conversando, mas não sabemos o nome de todos ainda, antes de tudo vamos todos nos apresentar. Como já disse, eu sou Milo, sou daqui da Grécia mesmo – Terminou com um grande sorriso.

"Que idiotas! Parece que estão no parque, sorrindo e fazendo amizades. Não sabem que não temos que nos misturar dessa forma? Para que tudo isso? Viemos para esse lugar para nos tornarmos cavaleiros e não para fazermos amizade." – Pensou o menino de olhar frio.

- Por mim tudo bem. Me chamo Afrodite, como a Deusa do amor. Não é lindo? – Suspira sonhadoramente o garoto de cabelos azuis piscina – Ai, esse nome tinha que ser mesmo meu. Só mesmo a mais linda das Deusas para me emprestar o nome, já que eu sou o mais belo. – Disse ele, grudando no pescoço de Milo e encostando seu rosto no dele, deixando-o constrangido e um pouco vermelho (que fofo xD).

- Me chamo Shura – Disse o garoto moreno de olhos e cabelos pretos de maneira séria.

- Eu sou Shaka. – Disse o loiro com rosto angelical. Possuía um aspecto muito frágil e olhos grandes e azuis.

- E... Eu... Sou o Mu – Disse um garoto de cabelos lilases e olhos muito verdes, que se encontrava ao lado do loiro. Falou tão baixo que apenas Shaka escutou.

- O que? Diz alto roxinho, não ouvimos nada. – Pediu o futuro leão.

Shaka não sabia por que, mas queria proteger aquele garoto tímido, assustado e inseguro; então segurou forte em sua mão e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Não precisa ficar assustado, ninguém te fará nada e eu estou com você. – O garoto se vira e sorri timidamente para o loiro antes de erguer a cabeça e falar mais alto dessa vez.

- Eu me chamo Mu, vim do Tibet.

- Podem me chamar de Mascara da Morte – Disse um deles que possuía uma expressão nada amigável, cabelos e olhos azuis rebeldes.

- Então vai se apresentar ou não, senhor curioso? – Perguntou Afrodite para o menino de olhar glacial.

- Hn... Se querem tanto assim saber meu nome... Meu nome é Kamus, vim da França. Satisfeitos? – Perguntou, suspirando em seguida e desviando o olhar.

"Ele é chatinho, mas, por alguma razão, gostei dele. Seremos amigos, tenho certeza, pode demorar, mas sei que sim, eu sinto isso." – Pensou Milo com um sorriso nos lábios.

**Meses depois...**

Milo já tinha feito de tudo para se aproximar do frio Kamus, mas o francês não dava uma abertura para o grego poder agir. Com isso, Milo sentia-se cada vez mais frustrado.

"Bom, ao menos ele está por aqui e posso vê-lo todos os dias; sei que sempre estaremos perto, afinal, protegerei a 8ª casa e ele a 11ª de uma forma ou de outra ele sempre estará perto de mim." Pensava ele, tentando se consolar.

Todos tinham sido designados a serem cavaleiros de ouro e protegeriam uma casa zodiacal, na seguinte ordem: Mu seria o cavaleiro de Áries e protegeria a 1ª casa zodiacal; Aldebaran, o cavaleiro de Touro, protegeria a 2ª; Mascara da Morte protegeria a 4ª e seria o cavaleiro de Câncer; Aiolia, como já havia dito, seria o cavaleiro de Leão e protegeria a 5ª casa; Shaka guardaria a 6ª e seria o cavaleiro de virgem; Milo, o novo cavaleiro de Escorpião, protegeria a 8ª; Shura a 10ª e seria o cavaleiro de Capricórnio; Kamus seria o cavaleiro de Aquário e protegeria a 11ª e, por fim, Afrodite seria o cavaleiro de peixes, protegendo a 12ª casa zodiacal.

A pior hora para o futuro cavaleiro de Escorpião era quando os treinos acabavam e eles iam para o alojamento. Sentia-se sozinho e mais frustrado ainda pelos "foras" levados do aquariano. Gostava muito dos outros garotos, mas, por alguma razão, com Kamus era diferente; sentia algo especial, algo que ele não sabia explicar; só sabia que queria tê-lo como amigo, um grande amigo na verdade. Sentia-se pior que nunca aquela noite e estava encolhido em sua cama com o lençol tampando-lhe todo o corpo, incluindo a cabeça. Ele não queria estar ali embaixo, mas não queria responder perguntas de seus amigos; os adorava, mas eles sabiam ser inconvenientes quando queriam.

- Finalmente – Suspirou ao perceber que todos dormiam. Sem pensar, ele saiu de sua cama, sentando-se embaixo da janela enorme que o quarto possuía, com as pernas dobradas à altura do peito e o rosto entre os joelhos. Ficou ali sozinho com seus pensamentos e com suas lágrimas que escorriam livremente por sua face, mas ele não sabia que nem todos conseguiram dormir.

Kamus aproximou-se devagar, estava preocupado. Tinha achado o grego estranho nos últimos dias, mas fingia não se importar com Milo, pois estava acostumado a afastar todos e não confiar em ninguém. Cada vez que o grego se aproximava, ele sentia-se impelido a abrir a guarda, mas não podia. No passado, todos o abandonaram: sua mãe o abandonou com o pai para fugir com outro homem; e seu pai, não suportando olhá-lo, o tinha mandado para um orfanato. Então por que ele deveria confiar em mais alguém?

Ao sentir alguém tocar-lhe as costas, Milo levantou a cabeça, se deparando com profundos olhos azuis escuros.

- Kamus – Sussurrou - O que você quer? – Perguntou com agressividade, enxugando as lagrimas de forma desajeitada. Nunca gostou de mostrar-se tão vulnerável para os outros, principalmente se a pessoa em questão não era sua amiga; e, até onde sabia, para o aquariano, quanto mais longe ficassem um do outro, melhor.

- Eu... Eu... – Kamus não sabia o que dizer, afinal o que ele estava fazendo ali? Fora impelido por algo dentro dele e, quando deu por si, já estava ali sem saber o que dizer, e ver o escorpiano chorando havia partido seu coração.

– Não chora – Pediu Kamus, estendendo a mão e tocando o rosto de Milo, que arregalou os olhos por um momento, mas logo os fechou aproveitando o toque suave em seu rosto.

- Não entendo você, nunca me deixa aproximar-me e agora... – Disse um confuso escorpiano.

- Eu sei, eu... – Foi interrompido pelos dedos que o pequeno escorpião a sua frente pôs sobre seus lábios.

- A partir desse momento podemos ser amigos? – Milo perguntou com um grande sorriso. Uma crescente expectativa e apreensão estavam presentes em seus olhos.

- Si... Sim – As palavras deixaram sua boca involuntariamente, pois pretendia mais uma vez repeli-lo. De repente, sentiu-se envolvido pelos braços do grego e a principio não correspondeu, mas logo o estava abraçado de volta.

Milo afastou-se do abraço sorrindo muito. Estava feliz, sentia que finalmente tinha encontrado algo no mundo, que não estava mais sozinho. Ele esticou a mão e, sem entender, Kamus a segura; deixando-se ser guiado até a cama do escorpião. Viu Milo ajoelhar-se nela, porém ele permaneceu olhando, tentando entender a intenção do outro.

- Vem, dorme aqui comigo. De agora em diante não estamos mais sozinhos, pois temos um ao outro, amigo – Disse Milo sorridente.

"Não estou mais sozinho? Sim, tentarei ser amigo dele, só espero não ser abandonado novamente." – Sorriu e deitou-se ao lado do outro, que já se acomodava na cama. Ficaram bem juntinhos conversando, contando suas historias, como e porque tinham ido parar ali. Até que Milo finalmente entendeu por que Kamus era daquele jeito.

- Milo, já é meia noite. Nós temos que dormir, se não amanhã não agüentaremos os treinos.

- Tá bom – Respondeu o escorpiano fazendo bico, o que fez Kamus rir. Milo ficou encantado, naquelas horas de conversa, tinha visto o sorriso do francês, coisa que ninguém naquele Santuário conhecia até então; se sentia ainda mais feliz por ser "o escolhido." Percebeu então que o aquariano fechara os olhos, mas mantém um resquício do raro sorriso nos lábios, ele esticou as mãos, acariciando as mexas azuladas e disse:

- Kamus?

- Hum...?

- Obrigado pela confiança, prometo que não a trairei – Viu o outro abrir os olhos e continuou – O que eu disse antes é serio, você não está mais sozinho, de agora em diante estaremos sempre juntos mesmo quando separados – Sentiu Kamus abraçá-lo e aconchegar a cabeça em seu peito. Retribuiu o abraço e sussurrou – Seremos amigos **para sempre. **Eu prometo! - ele prometeu em sua ingenuidade infantil, sem se dar conta que isso dependeria de ambos e não somente dele.

Kamus levantou o rosto e sorriu – Eu também prometo.

**°o°o°o°o°o°**

- Nunca imaginei que aquela noite fosse existir em minha vida e tudo graças a você meu amor.

- Sabe, Kamus, sou muito grato, por aquela noite também. – Disse o escorpiano com a voz sonolenta de quem acaba de acordar.

- Desde quando está acordado? – Perguntou o guardião do templo onde se encontravam

- Desde o começo da historia – Respondeu sorrindo e sentando na cama, fazendo o outro sentar também.

- Foi muito importante para mim. Descobri que eu tinha alguém para amar – Milo diz e vendo Kamus arregalar os olhos explica:

- Sim Kamus. Eu te amo desde sempre, eu disse isso quando me declarei a você, mas naquela época era um amor inocente, infantil. Eu não fazia idéia que era algo além de amor de amigos ou até mesmo de irmãos.

- Hoje eu sei que também já lhe amava. O que você tem Milo que me conquistou de cara?

- Ah... É meu charme todo especial hahahahaha.

Como resposta, o aquariano dá um leve tapa no braço do escorpião, que ri ainda mais.

- Quem diria que no dia seguinte seriamos separados - Disse Milo ficando repentinamente serio.

- Nem me lembre, quase enlouqueci. Chorei tanto, só pensava que mais uma vez estava perdendo a única coisa especial e importante da minha vida. – Confessou Kamus melancólico.

- Sério?- Perguntou o guardião da 8ª casa surpreso.

Kamus concorda com a cabeça, mas não encara o outro.

- Mas... Você foi se despedir antes de ir a Sibéria. Como sempre, totalmente superior, nada indicava isso Kamus, a principio eu me senti tão miserável por isso, até que lembrei que você sempre tem que manter as aparências ai me senti magoado, pois você não estava confiando em mim depois de tudo e...

- Mas abaixei a guarda no fim, Milo. Eu te abracei e prometi que nada mudaria entre nós.

- Sim, é verdade. Isso foi demais, fechou todas as feridas do meu coração. – Disse o cavaleiro de escorpião sorrindo e abraçando o pescoço do seu amado, mas logo o soltou e continuou - Eu sempre pensava em você quando me sentia sozinho e isso me fazia sentir melhor.

- Eu fazia o mesmo – Admitiu Kamus

- Viu? Sempre foi como eu disse, mesmo longe sempre estamos juntos. Acho que antes de nascermos os deuses profetizaram que ficaríamos juntos, criaram você para mim e eu para você.

- Te amo, Milo. Mais do que minha própria vida. – Declarou Kamus

- Também te amo mais do que tudo no mundo – Respondeu o escorpiano, tomando os lábios do outro e o deitando na cama para mais uma vez se amarem.

**Fim**

**°o°o°o°o°o°o°**

**Cantinho da Chel:**

O que acharam?Ficou bonitinha não foi? Amo esses dois eles são perfeitos um para o outro não são?

Espero que tenham curtido xD .

**°o°o°o°o°o°o°**

**Coffe Break do Beta intrometido:**

Oi povo, aqui é Vilon. Como Beta, eu queria fazer um comentáriozinho. Adorei a fic, nunca tinha feito o trabalho de betagem, espero que não tenha errado em nada. Mas acho que isso nem vai importa muito, pois a história está muito bonita, adorei. Palmas para a Chel!!!

**°o°o°o°o°o°o°**

**Resposta ao Coffe Break do Beta:**

Intrometido até parece né?Eu amei sua "intromissão" apesar de não ter considerado como tal .Fiquei muito feliz por você ter curtido a fic xD.Muito obrigada por sua ajuda amigo querido .D gostei da mudança que você fez eu realmente não tinha pensado naquela palavrinha :.p e o outro ponto que você me apontou dei um jeito espero ter ficado bom .

Beijinhossss

**°o°o°o°o°o°o°**


End file.
